Operation Lost Cocobo
by Angelwrath
Summary: Even Turks have a heart. Reno and Rude are out searching for escaped ex-SOLDIERs, but this time it is personal, and Cissnei feels responsible...Tseng sends someone to help her. Midgar Shipping Company: Episode 2, A Turk ficlet. Cissnei/Reno.


Midgar Shipping Company: Episode 2

_All shipping, all the time!_

From the world of FF7 and FF7 Fanfiction, a series of shipping one shots and ficlets. I don't own or make money off of this stuff...just pleasure.

Turk Ficlet: Reno and Cissnei

Setting: Canon, end of Crisis Core.

Author's note: Even the Turks have a heart... And yes, Reno is hetero in this one.

Warnings: violence, innuendo..

**Chap 1: Not your fault...**

The rumbling, loud sounds of helicopter and the constant intermittent reports over the radio was enough excuse for them not to speak, but neither of them really wanted to. Rude and Reno flew quickly over the expanse of the golden desert; the only thing on the horizon to their front in the distance was the hulking colossus of Midgar. Their astute eyes swept over the expanse looking for a needle in a haystack; two escaped SOLDIERs, not wanting to be found. Underneath them was mile after mile of sand, rock and strangled desert scrub, cliffs and overhangs; enough hiding places that made this mission practically a waste of time, but Tseng had a personal stake in this.

They also both knew Zack Fair and Cloud Strife, the young soldiers everyone thought were dead. But some friends of theirs, Kunsel in particular, never lost hope. They disappeared after that exasperating and tumultuous time when one by one, the three super SOLDIER Firsts fell. Shinra lost 4 of their best in such a short time, SOLDIER was falling apart. Then, just as miraculously, Fair and Strife reappeared on the radar 4 long years later.

Hojo, the mad scientist, was up to his old tricks again. He had captured them and experimented on them like lab animals. Shinra was worried about what Hojo had done to them, and wanted them under their power until they could figure that out. But the subjects had other ideas. They escaped. The report was that one of their targets was severely incapacitated with Mako intoxication, Cloud, but they knew Zack's strength and tenacity. He would walk miles for them both if he had to. They could be practically anywhere by now in this dead land.

They were dispatched immediately this afternoon by Tseng, sent on a wild goose chase at first. Cissnei, who misdirected them in the beginning, only wanted to protect Zack and Cloud from being captured. She did not realize that was the intent of Tseng as well all along. They may just be too late by this point.

"Hey Rude, we got anything else to go on, a heading, something?" Reno said, the irritating silence finally getting to him. His talkative nature usually did not let him be quiet this long. Rude's ever present sunglasses glanced quickly over to the redheaded pilot.

"No." He said. His terseness was reassuring. Reno sighed and banked the chopper for another sweep.

"Anyone see anything yet?" Cissnei's voice, tinged with worry, came blaring over the radio a few minutes later.

"Not a damn thing." Reno answered. Again, a silence filled the air.

"We just got a report from a truck driver on the road to Midgar that he got attacked by Shinra army snipers. We got it out of him he was traveling with a couple of young men, soldier deserters, he thinks." Said Elena, over the radio. Muffled moans were in the background. "By his description, they were our targets. He left them by the side of the road and took off."

"Good work, Elena." Tseng answered through the airwaves. His voice was always monotone, unemotional. It drove Reno crazy sometimes, but it did suit his position; to lead this disparate group of dangerous secret operatives, the Turks. They all had their weaknesses and strengths, so together, as a silent force, they were efficient and deadly. "Last known coordinates?" Tseng asked.

"10 clicks due southwest of Midgar." Elena replied.

"We are near there." Reno answered, excitedly.

"On it." Rude sent word over the radio.

"I hope you find them…" Cissnei said, barely able to keep her emotions from permeating the waves.

Reno banked the helicopter sharply, making Rude growl. In a few short seconds, they reached the place Elena had indicated. They flew slower once they arrived near the designated area. Looking right and left, there seemed to be something interesting to the south of the road, many yards away, towards the cliffs. Reno increased their elevation, to stay out of range of any stray bullets, as they neared the bluff. The place seemed quiet, though. They hovered over the site. They could not believe what they saw.

"Holy shit…" Reno remarked. Below them, numerous bodies of Shinra army operatives lay in various states of disembodiment.

"Hmm." Said Rude, signaling for Reno to land.

They got out and walked around, surveying the devastation. Some of the bodies were practically sliced in half, some were impaled, some heads smashed in. The size of the wounds were massive. Made by a wide, sharp instrument. They looked at each other.

"SOLDIERs…" Reno said. Rude nodded.

Swordfights were the mark of soldier combat. Used as shields to flying bullets and phaser blasts, the heavy, sharp soldier swords laid waste to all that dared stand before them. Rude kneeled down and lifted one of the guns.

"All the blasts were fired from this one." He picked up another gun. "From this one too."

"Damn. I forgot how deadly these SOLDIERs are. I lost count at a coupla dozen dead army grunts. Gotta admire them for their skill, yo..." Reno said, walking on.

"Hmm." Rude said, looking towards the bluff, answering in his characteristic grunts. A moment later, he held his arm out as Reno walked by him. Rude quickly clamped a hand over Reno's mouth and pulled him behind a set of rocks. Reno knew better than to react. They both looked over the rock, to the edge of a cliff, slowly, tentatively.

There, in a pool of dark crimson, lay the remains of a soldier. His black uniform riddled with holes, every inch of his skin was smeared with blood. Spiked black hair matted with blood poked out from his head. He was motionless.

"Zack..." Rude said. Reno nodded. For once, he was speechless. Reno felt an intense sadness come over him. They were too late. What happened next they would never forget.

A shimmering cloud, like a spirit, materialized from the thin, dry air far above the body. It swirled and floated down towards the edge of the bluff. Reno grabbed Rude's shoulder. Rude shook it off, but his jaw dropped. Now Rude grabbed Reno.

"What's happening?" Reno whispered.

They saw Zack's hand rise, but it was not the blood stained hand of the dead soldier, it was an ethereal form, his whole body, skin white and clean, soldier uniform no longer riddled with holes. The hand kept reaching up, up, away from the tattered remains. It grabbed hold of something invisible… Meandering streaks of blue and green floated around as Zack's hand, then his whole body, then the corpse beneath started to dissolve before their eyes, changing into those shimmering brilliant little lights. All that remained after a warm gust that felt like a breath was the blood that stained the desert rock.

The Turks were in awe. It took a few minutes for them to stop staring blankly. Rude realized he was grabbing Reno and pushed him away roughly. They stood up and awkwardly straightened up their suits. Reno was the first to walk up to the edge of the cliff. He looked to the sky and back down to the ground and shook his head.

"Gone to a better place, man. Peace, Zack. " He said. He turned around to Rude. "You write up this one…"

"No. Your turn." Said Rude, coming to stand next to him. Reno's phone vibrated.

"Yo…" he answered.

"Find anything?" Tseng asked.

"Yeah. Like a thousand dead army…and one dead SOLDIER." He said. The disapproving grunt from the other side was palpable.

"Who?" Tseng asked.

"Fair." He said. He heard Tseng sigh. A little pause.

"And Strife?"

"Don't see him, yo. But we have not looked around yet. It's a mess here…" Reno said.

"Make sure to package up the body."

"There ain't no body. He like…disappeared right in front of us. Like that lifestream thing…" Reno said. Tseng grunted again.

"I see." He said. "Feel free to leave that out of your report." He said. Reno growled. That meant he would be writing it.

Rude grabbed Reno's shoulder, pointing far away, off to the distance. The only way he could discern what Rude saw was a small, moving reflection of the sun. Reno took out his micro binoculars. There, a small, blonde haired, uniform clad figure dressed in black was walking slowly, with great difficulty, dragging a large sword behind him. He was on a trail, headed towards Midgar.

'Strife.' Rude mouthed. Reno looked at Rude and made a questioning expression. Rude shrugged his shoulders. Reno growled again.

"Uh, Tseng? I see something in the desert…" He started. "Don't know WHAT it could be, but its headed towards Midgar." he said, with a bit of sarcasm, waiting to hear the tone in Tseng's response. But Tseng was silent over the static airwaves. "Sir?" Reno insisted.

"Do you see any more Shinra troops?" Tseng asked quietly.

"No live ones." Reno answered. There was a sigh and a long pause on the other end.

"Will he make it there?" Tseng asked softly. Reno looked at the figure again through binoculars, now walking a little stronger, leaning forward with the weight of the huge sword, now on his back.

"Yes, sir. I think so." Reno said. Another long pause and then a heavy sigh.

"Must be a lost cocobo you are seeing, then." Tseng said.

"Yes, sir. Must be." Reno said. He looked at Rude, who nodded in approval.

"Head back to base." Tseng ordered.

When they got back to base, Rude and Reno spent about an hour debriefing in Tseng's office. The official report had no word of either Strife or Fair. But Fair's demise was shared with Lazard through private channels. Just before he left his office, Tseng put a hand on Reno's shoulder.

"Please check on Cissnei. She is taking this rather …personally." He said, coolly.

"Well, yeah…she kinda caused it…" Reno said. Tseng looked at him sternly.

"She was just trying to protect them. Like I was." Tseng rebuked.

"I know that, yo." Reno said, running his hand over his hair. Tseng's hold on his shoulder tightened. Reno looked him in the eye. Tseng was very protective of Cissnei.

"Should I send Rude instead?" Tseng warned.

"Hell no, man. What's he gonna do…glare at her to make her feel better?" Reno said. "No, man, I'll go. She needs someone to talk to."

"Well that you are very good at." Tseng said, turning around to go back to his desk.

"Yeah…Hey!" Reno said.

Reno walked self assuredly in the darkness in a dark part of town, his hands shoved into his pants pockets, and with his flaming hair he looked more like a drug dealer than the professional he was. He remained alert, yet took this time without Rude to collect his thoughts.

He knew Tseng didn't just ask him to go see Cissnei as an afterthought; he was much too precise and cunning for that. Reno was pretty sure, even though they had tried to keep it under wraps, that Tseng knew they had some history. Reno guffawed to himself. Even he didn't know what quite to call it.

Reno and Cissnei knew each other very well, maybe too well. They started out in the same class training together; that was the only reason Reno was able to get close to the female red terror and still be alive. They were just two young, tough kids when they started, the youngest Turks ever, training together to do things they should not be thinking about, much less doing. They ended up finding comfort in clinging to each other when they were scared or lonely or needed distraction. Reno knew her devils, and she, his. They were only gentle and tender with each other, and very rarely, as hidden as possible. Asking Reno to see her was like bringing out the big guns, and he was sure Tseng meant it that way. This means she had to be bad…

He turned the corner and sauntered towards the rather run down building of Cissnei's apartment. The façade was kept decrepit because so many Turks lived in this location. Once inside, the place looked more presentable, as if real people lived there. He walked up the stairs and approached her apartment door slowly. Turks always needed to be cautious. Good thing; there were jagged slashes through the door. He knocked gently.

_Thunk._

Reno jumped as the sharp end of a shuriken arm poked out on his side of the door. Knocking again could be dangerous.

"Yo, Cissnei… its Reno." He said, in greeting instead, not wanting his fingers to come too close to Cissnei's deadly weapon. He heard light footsteps and the tip of the shuriken disappeared. More light footsteps.

_Thunk._

The blade was now through the previous hole, lodged further through the door. Reno twisted his mouth in a smirk and sighed.

"Comon, Cissnei. I just wanna talk to ya for a few." He said, backing up, crossing his arms. He shook his head, the fire red hair hanging behind him waving side to side. A long pause.

"Go. Away." Cissnei's muffled voice came through the door.

"Tseng's worried about you. And…well, now, so am I." he said. Another long pause. Reno leaned in close to the door as much as he dared. He snuck a pick into the lock, silently.

"I'm fine." The refusal came through.

"Bullshit." Reno said back.

_Thunk._ The blade came through another part of the door. Reno clicked the lock open, pushed at the door and opened it, knowing it would take her a few seconds to retrieve her weapon. He stepped through and closed the door behind him, avoiding the blades of the shuriken. He barely had a second before the first ninja star hit the door just above his head. Reno gasped at it then looked at her through narrowed eyes, growling.

"I said go away!" She insisted.

"No…" he said

She launched two more as Reno jumped quickly to one side. He was happy she was not actually aiming at him…he hoped. He got a chance to glance at her. Cissnei looked a mess. She had only her shirt on, partially undone, her hair a mess, her eyes wide and angry. Reno would have smiled at the sight of her long legs, and the curves of her breasts had it not been for the next ninja star ready to fly. Reno made a quick decision, and rushed at her. She threw the star instinctively in response and then her eyes went wide with horror and he heard her shriek.

The razor sharp star hit his left upper arm, cutting a gash right through his suit down deep. He growled in pain and dropped to the floor, grabbing his arm. The pain was intense, but his move had the intended consequence. He had disarmed the Turk. He felt the blood start to ooze.

"Fuck, Reno!" She said, rushing to his side, helping him remove his jacket and shirt quickly. "Oh, shit, shit, shit!" she said, her face twisting into a cry as she pressed hard on the bleeding wound.

"Just go get a first aid kit, Ciss." He said, putting his teeth together, hissing in pain. The stars had a poison on them that made the cuts burn like pepper. Cissnei jumped up and ran to the bathroom, returning with a kit, spraying the wound with antidote and rapidly opening bandages to press against the wound. She wrapped a bandage around his arm to press against the still bleeding wound. His brilliant, light green eyes followed her. He smiled a little. Good job so far. Tseng owed him, big time…

"Why didn't you just stay the fuck out, Reno?" she said, staring at his arm, pressing it so the bleeding would stop as she sniffled. "Shit…" she said, her eyes growing wet.

"What, and miss you taking care of me with only your shirt on? Not a chance." Reno quipped. Cissnei looked down at herself and glared at him. He lifted his eyebrows. She growled and slapped his opposite hand against the wound. She pulled on a pair of pants and buttoned up her shirt, sitting down in a huff again. Glaring.

"Aw, maaann. I liked it the other way. Took away some of the pain…" he said, teasingly. Cissnei went to slap him, but he caught her hand. He looked at her with piercing eyes, angrily and put her hand roughly to press against his wound. "Enough of that, Ciss."

She pouted and looked away, her chest moving quickly with emotion. They stayed silently that way for a few minutes. Cissnei looked back up at Reno, whose face had never moved from hers. She felt his brilliant green eyes move over her face, with a concerned expression now. She bit her lip.

Reno smiled to himself. She looked so cute when she bit her lip. Cute little assassin…

"Sorry." She squeezed out.

"What? I didn't hear that…" he said, turning his ear to her.

"Fuck you, Reno." she said, nearly laughing.

"Now that's my girl. I was breaking and entering." He said.

"Yeah, you were." She said, wiping her eyes.

"You woulda never talked to me in if you didn't hurt me." Reno blurted. Cissnei gasped, ready to cry.

"Reno! You are a little shit…" She said, pulling back. Reno leaned forward and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her close, his face close to her face. She smelled like fresh flowers and musk…He tried to concentrate on the wound. It hurt. Yeah, that should distract him.

"It was not your fault, Ciss." He said insistently, his eyes softening, his voice taking on a soothing tenor. Her eyes opened wide and she struggled to catch her breath.

"Then whose fault was it?" she snapped. "I did it…me." she said, sulking deeper.

"Shinra army. Their bullets, their guns, their phasers did him in. Not you." He insisted. She stared into space, breathing shallow. He had to help her get over this. He didn't want any remnants of this unfortunate episode making this Turk skip a beat during future missions.

Reno held her face in his hand and kissed her forehead. It made her melt. She leaned forward and started to cry into her hands. Cissnei could not resist the onslaught of tenderness from a Turk she cared so much about, it was too much for her.

_Tseng is such an ass, sending in Reno_…She had no barriers that could stand up against Reno.

Reno was expecting this, but it always shocked him, and hurt him to see a fellow Turk break down. He pulled her close, put her head against his chest and held her tight.

Cissnei fought him for a second and then curled up in his lap. She was so small, so vulnerable like this. He could almost forget the fact that this little young thing could kill him, naked with her bare hands tied behind her back. The quiet sobs quaked through her body. He stroked her hair and put his chin on her head, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. Her little hand snaked around his neck and grabbed his long ponytail, pulling it forward so she could entwine her fingers in the silky, red strands. He smirked. He knew it comforted her to do that, since their training. He rocked her slowly, gently, his arms wrapped around her. Her fingers played nervously with his hair.

"Not your fault, Ciss. Not your fault." He said, softly, the low tones echoing through his chest against her ear. "You gotta believe that."

"He's gone…"

"I liked him too, Ciss. He was cool. For a SOLDIER." She smiled; he could feel it against his wet tank top. "And I know you are a fangirl." He said, with a silent smirk. " Oww!" he said as she pinched him.

"He was just a friend, Reno. It's just…I was the last person to see them…" She said, sobbing again. "Fucking army grunts."

"He killed most of them, I think." Reno said, hugging her tight.

"Good." She sniffled. He stroked her hair down to her back. In several minutes, she leaned up and was kissing his neck. Reno groaned. _Not now…_

Despite that thought, he tilted up Cissnei's chin and planted a deep, sensuous kiss on her soft lips.

_Good Gaia, I forgot how good that felt_…

In a few seconds she had her arms around his shoulders, was straddling his lap, and he had his hand up the back of her shirt. Then he tried to move his wounded arm and the pain pulled him out of the fantasy…

"Shit." He growled, wincing, pulling away a little. Cissnei pouted, looking hurt.

"As much as I hate to put on the brakes, Ciss,"…_and trust me, parts of my body are not pleased with that at all_… "I think I need stitches." He said. She pulled back with some difficulty, looking at his arm.

"Right, right. Um…do you want to go to the infirmary?" She said, getting up, feeling a little awkward. _Why did he have to make her hit him with that star_?

"What? And fill out the reams of paperwork? Fuck no. Naw, you do it. I seen your work. Better than those guys." Reno said, holding his arm as he got up. They walked into the bathroom.

In several minutes, after Reno stopped cursing at the stinging of the local anesthesia, the two red haired Turks sat in the bathroom, Reno's left arm propped on the sink, draped in a sterile barrier while Cissnei stood before him and closed his wound professionally, in layers. Reno looked on, examining the calm intensity of her face, the precision of her hands. She caught his gaze with her own. She blinked a few times and returned to her work.

"So, you saw Cloud walking away." She asked.

"Yup. He was on his way to Midgar. He had the Buster with him." Cissnei paused for a second.

"That thing is huge. Practically the size of Cloud…" she said, returning to her work.

"Yeah, I know. Say, how did you learn to do this?" he asked.

"Spent a lot of time in the infirmary. Eventually they taught me how to do it myself." She said_. _

_What? She must have some bad scars_, Reno pondered_, inside and out. Hell. Don't all us Turks?_

"So where do you think he was going?" She asked

"Oh, I don't know. But we will be on it tomorrow."

"Can I come?"

"Maybe. If you're good." Reno joked. Cissnei smirked.

"I really just wish…I would have just followed orders this time."

"Don't double guess yourself, girl. You didn't know Tseng's intentions. Remember what we were taught…" He reminded her. Reno was the only one who could call her 'girl' and get away with it.

"Yes, yes. Question Everything." She said, rolling her eyes. "But it didn't work, this time."

"But it may the next." He assured her. She finished the stitches and bandaged up his arm. She then went to work on stitching up his jacket, after she rinsed the blood out. "My shirt is toast." He said, holding up the blood soaked uniform.

"I owe you one. A nice one. Just wear your jacket home." She said, intending on spending a whole paycheck on that gift. And she wanted him to know he WAS going home. Reno's eyes suddenly opened wide. He looked so serious suddenly.

"Who's gonna tell Aerith?" he said.

"Oh Gaia, no, no. I can't…Shit…" Cissnei gasped and covered her mouth.

"Naw. Me neither. Hey-all no…" He said. Both of them stood staring at each other, mortified.

"Tseng." They said, in concert. Cissnei walked Reno to the door. Reno paused for a second.

_Oh what the hell. _ He turned into her and put a hot, long kiss on her lips before they arrived to the unopened door. Then he held her close with his good arm.

"So…can I take a raincheck?" he said, his eyes soft and tender, looking into her warm brown ones. "when I'm good and healed? I don't wanna split these beautiful stitches. And I think I would." he said, his lips now wafting over her cheek. He breathed in her scent; a scent he knew well, but rarely got the pleasure. Reno waited, closing his eyes, holding his breath for her reaction. "Come on Ciss…" he whispered. He was either getting a date or a swift kick for this.

Reno's hand on her back scraped sensually over her spine. Cissnei sucked in a quick breath she hoped he didn't notice as her eyes fluttered, and vivid memories washed through her mind. Her powers of resistance were waning.

"If you're good." She whispered, scraping her lips lightly down his neck. His groin throbbed.

"Oh, I am…" he whispered in her ear. Her stomach did a backflip.

"Oh, I know…" she said, just before pushing him out the door.

Cissnei collapsed with her back against the door, catching her breath.

_Tseng. I'm gonna kill you for fucking opening this Pandora's box up again_…Cissnei growled to herself, falling on her bed, sighing. _Shit. Shit shit shit. I still want him. Shit._

Reno stood in front of her door for a second and touched his lips. It had been a long time since he felt so turned on by a woman who tried to kill him. And the last time, it was the same red-head.

_Damn. Double damn. This is not a good idea. I…I actually care about her. Too much. I gotta just try to be cool this time. Shit. Cold shower it is. A few cold showers. Shit_.

Reno strolled down the hall, and out the door, shirtless, with a swagger.

The next day, Reno, Rude and Cissnei met in Tseng's office. Reno and Cissnei exchanged glances and nods. Cissnei glared at Tseng. She swore she saw the faintest smirk…

"Ok team, you will be assigned to Midgar for the next few months, to find out a little more about this terrorist group…" Tseng said, sliding a folder over the table. "And of course, to keep an eye on our cocobo…"

The file was entitled "Avalanche."


End file.
